1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the tracking and analysis of drivers within a fleet of vehicles.
2. Related Art
Operators of fleets of vehicles desire tools to track and analyze their fleets. These fleets comprise a plurality of vehicles that are commonly associated. For example, a fleet of vehicles could be a commercial delivery service, a city police department, a state emergency response team, a military unit, or the like. Fleets require extensive costs for maintenance of the vehicles and training of the drivers. The fleet also represents a litigation liability for the operator due to the potential for property damage and injury that can be caused by the drivers. Therefore, operators desire detailed information on their drivers' activities while operating the vehicles.
Systems of the prior art utilize a vehicle-tracking device that is disposed in the vehicle. The vehicle-tracking device monitors the location and status of the vehicle and transmits this information to a central location. The central location may then populate a map with location and incident information and may also track incidents related to each driver.
These systems of the prior art have several drawbacks. First, any video of the incident is not associated with the incident in the system, or must be manually located and extracted. Second, incidents are difficult to review due to the lack of associated video. Third, the simple analysis performed by the systems of the prior art provides little meaningful information.